Peter Kirk
by Susan Hilton
Summary: Captain Kirk's nephew from "Operation:Annihilate!" gets caught by the Nexus and ends up on Deep Space Nine, getting a last chance to forgive his uncle for not visiting him in McCoy's sickbay. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Kirk—a Deep Space Nine story by Jeri

He was headed for Star Base 42 to replenish a supply of medication for a chronic and incurable neurological disorder. He knew it was risky for him to pilot a shuttlecraft alone, but he felt it necessary to prove to himself and others that he could do things on his own without help from anybody, despite his condition. This feeling of self-reliance grew from his terrible experience at the age of twelve, when it seemed that to him nobody really cared whether he lived or died. Even his own uncle, whom he despised, cared more about the crew of his ship than he cared about his own flesh and blood. He sighed. He knew it was best not to dwell on that painful memory, but there was little else to do during the long trip from Sherman's Planet to the star base. He had settled there after getting married to another Starfleet orphan, Mary Janowski, and leaving a Starfleet orphanage eight years after the creatures attacked Deneva. There was constant pain from pinched nerves and muscle spasms, and victims also suffered from unpredictable dizzy spells and blackouts. The disorder mimicked epilepsy, and the medication did little more than control the symptoms.

He had suffered from this condition for over thirty years. He blamed it on his uncle James, who was more concerned about a half-breed first officer than he was about him. If Uncle James hadn't been mooning over Spock, Doctor McCoy would have detected the damage the alien creatures inflicted on his nervous system sooner.

The memory of waking up in sickbay, still in pain and no uncle in sight angered him. The pain from the disorder was much less than what the creatures did, but it was enough to leave a deep emotional scar well into adulthood.

He could not understand why his uncle did not visit him, and it hurt him more than any alien flying buzzing fake vomit could do. Why did he stay away? Counselors tried to tell him that his uncle did not know how to relate to children very well, and, that, in his own way, Uncle James did care. After all, what kind of life would it be for Peter on a Federation starship? Starships were not meant for children. They were military in nature. Uncle James had a career and a life of his own. He did choose a good facility for Peter. He met a number of other Starfleet orphans, including his wife, who had emotional scars of her own. It took her years to get over the deaths of her parents, despite the fact she had been manipulated by that alien known as the 'Friendly Angel'. The pain of what Peter had considered rejection all these years had lessened to a degree, but he always thought the counselors were making excuses for his uncle.

Suddenly, the proximity alarm sounded, getting him off his reverie and back to flying the shuttle. There was an object off the starboard side that Peter couldn't identify. It looked like a cosmic string, but it was moving erratically. The last thing he remembered was that it overtook his shuttle.

***

Major Kira saw it first. An old-style, badly damaged shuttlecraft suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. Sensors told her that life support was barely functioning and that the occupant was probably injured, since he wasn't responding to hails. Sisko had just stepped into OPS and he followed her gaze with interest.

"What's that?"

"It appears to be a badly damaged ancient shuttlecraft, sir. There is one human life sign, and he's not responding to hails."

Frowning, Sisko pressed the intercom button to the infirmary. "Doctor Bashir, we apparently have a new patient for you. I will have O'Brian beam him directly to you."

"Acknowledged, sir" answered the young doctor.

"Mr. Worf, put a tractor beam on that shuttle and bring it in to service bay one."

"It might be too fragile to take a full tractor beam, Captain. I recommend half intensity."

"Good thinking, Worf. That thing looks like a giant ball of aluminum foil. It probably went through the Badlands, but what pilot in his right mind would take a relic like that out for a joy ride through the roughest part of space, second only to the galactic barrier?"

***

Doctor Bashir watched as his new patient materialized on the bio bed. Julian started to search the man's clothing for identification, as one of his nurses checked the man for injuries. He found an almost empty pill bottle and nearly dropped it in astonishment when he saw the name of the drug and the name of his new patient. He pressed his communicator.

"Captain! I think you'd better get down here!" He called excitedly over his comm Badge.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"It's our new patient, sir. I think he's famous. His name is Peter Kirk!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Sir…" Jadzia said, equally astounded. "I knew him when I was Curzon. May I accompany you?"

"By all means, Lieutenant."

Never in Julian Bashir's wildest dreams did he expect to encounter a living relative of one of the most famous starship captains in Federation history. It was long rumored that James T. Kirk had three nephews, but Captain Sisko, having done some research on the Kirk family after their adventure with the tribbles, quickly found out otherwise. Peter Kirk was indeed the last surviving member of James Kirk's family. Ben had found out that Captain Kirk started the false rumor himself on planet Exo III, when he impressed the thought of having three nephews on an android replica. That replica had very "interesting differences" indeed.

Julian also never expected to find a victim of Deneva disorder, a condition that was supposedly eradicated twenty years earlier. It had been a relatively simple matter to cure his new patient.

Peter Kirk was reported missing in space under mysterious circumstances almost sixty years ago. He had sustained a moderate concussion and a couple of cracked ribs from whatever it was he had encountered, but he was going to be all right.

When Dax was Curzon, he and Peter were close friends. They met when they were very young. Curzon once considered a career in social work, and Peter was his first case. He never told Peter that he was a Trill, because Peter was a bit xenophobic. When Peter was reported missing, Curzon spent the rest of his life trying to find out what happened to him.

Now, there was a new mystery to solve. How did Peter end up in the twenty-fourth century, some seventy light years from his last known location? Jadzia Dax was determined to find out. Peter's shuttlecraft was severely damaged, but the flight recorder tapes should be intact enough to give him some clues.

When Sisko and Jadzia arrived at the infirmary, Worf was already standing in the doorway. Sisko had ordered him there to deter curiosity seekers. One look at Worf's scowling features was enough to keep anyone away.

Worf was fascinated with the idea of meeting James Kirk's nephew. Worf's great grandfather had been Captain Kirk's 'defense attorney' after the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon.

"Captain. Jadzia." He greeted eagerly.

"Mr. Worf, I know want to meet this man, but until we can tell him of the current status between Klingons and Humans, I don't think he should see you when he regains consciousness…at least not right away."

"Understood, sir." Worf answered, disappointment evident in his voice. However, he really did understand. Peter was from an era when Humans and Klingons were bitter enemies. Worf expected to receive some animosity and racist comments from the twenty-third century human guest. In light of that, Worf was willing to stay out of sight for the time being.

"How is he, Doctor?" Sisko asked as he and Dax entered the room.

"Aside from a moderate concussion and a few bumps and bruises, he's in pretty good shape. I bet we can't say the same for that shuttlecraft."

"You're right, Julian." Dax responded, looking at her old friend with concern. "It was unsalvageable." She paused for a long moment, and then continued. "Poor Peter. I have missed him."

"Poor Peter nothing!" Julian Bashir retorted indignantly. "He's a very lucky man. He's the only victim of Deneva Disorder to get a quick cure."

When Peter Kirk came to and opened his eyes, he fully expected to be on the floor of his shuttlecraft. At first, he was puzzled, both at the intricate designs on the ceiling and at the softness of a padded surface under him. It then occurred to him that he was somewhere else. A feeling of dread, and then one of panic washed over him. Had he been abducted by aliens? Were they doing horrible experiments on him? Where was he? He tried to sit up, but a gentle but firm hand pushed him back down.

"Hey, now, take it easy! Nobody's going to hurt you. My name is Julian Bashir. I'm a doctor."

Peter's eyes focused on the younger man, who still had a hand on his shoulder. Dizziness from his head injury forced him to lie back down.

"You're human?"

"Yes."

"Where…is this place? Why have you brought me here?"

"You are on a space station on the edge of the Alpha quadrant called Deep Space Nine. We discovered your shuttle adrift near our outpost an hour ago. You were injured and needed medical help, so we beamed you here."

Peter seemed a little pensive for a few moments. He was collecting his thoughts.

"I've never heard of Starfleet building a space station on the edge of the quadrant." He then noticed that the man who called himself Julian Bashir was wearing the strangest looking Starfleet uniform he had ever seen. "Hey, what's going on here? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"What do you mean?"

"That insignia on your uniform. It belongs to my uncle's ship! What gives?"

It was now time to tell his new patient that he was in the future.

"Oh, that. Starfleet adopted the Delta Shield insignia for everyone fifty years ago, in honor of the Five Year Mission crew. Welcome to the twenty-fourth century, Mr. Kirk."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Kirk-Chapter Two

Peter was extremely grateful that Doctor Bashir cured him. He hadn't felt this good since before the alien creatures attacked Deneva a hundred years ago. He vowed that, if he ever returned to the previous century, he would set up a trust fund for the brilliant young doctor. Little did he know that the amount saved through thirty years of compounded interest would pay for Julian's genetic enhancement. Bashir's parents never found out who their benefactor was, but now Julian knew. There had been enough left over for his parents to retire early and live comfortably on for the rest of their lives.

Much to Jadzia's relief and surprise, Peter took the news that she was once his friend Curzon very well. He also accepted the fact the Klingons had become allies with Humans. In fact, he insisted on meeting Mr. Worf, much to almost everyone's (except Dax's) surprise. He even marveled at how much Worf resembled his defense attorney ancestor. When asked why his attitude towards Klingons was so different than his uncle's, Peter explained that he told himself that he would like everything his uncle James hated, for revenge for not visiting him in McCoy's sickbay when he was a child. Worf appreciated his honesty and determination. Peter was a survivor, and rightly so. Dax, on the other hand, felt that Peter should stop punishing his uncle for such an old wound, and gently suggested that he cool it and forgive James Kirk for what he did. Peter would have none of it, and Dax, feeling uncomfortable, excused herself and went back to work.

Bashir released Peter soon after that, and he was free to explore the station, under the watchful eyes of a shape shifter named Odo and Worf. Nobody gave them any trouble, and Peter began to feel a little embarrassed. Here he was, a grown man, fully capable of taking care of himself. What did he need with so much Security? Worf saw his point and excused himself. Odo decided after a few minutes that it was best to give their new guest some elbow room, so he, too, left his side. However, he kept an eye on him from afar. Peter noticed this and grinned. Odo did an equivalent of a blush.

***

(One hundred years ago)

"Captain's personal log, star date 3287.7. I felt very guilty about what I did to my poor little nephew, but there was nothing I could do. It was the hardest thing I ever did, staying away, but the sealed orders I just received take precedence, and will require careful planning, months in advance. I know Peter hates me, and, if it were me, I would, too. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again. I just hope I can make it up to him some day. This awful thing I just did has got McCoy wondering if I have lost my mind. Better and better…."

***

Peter found himself at the entrance to what looked like an eating establishment. He did have a few credits on him, and his stomach was starting to rumble. He had to make sure that this place really was what it appeared to be, though, so he stopped a Vulcan officer and a Saurian as they made their way out. He addressed the Vulcan with a little bit of uncertainty.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this a bar?"

"Why, yes it is, Mr. Kirk. You can also grab a bite to eat and the natives are very friendly. Watch out for the Ferengis, though." He admonished with a wink and an unexpected smile.

"What are Ferengis?"

"Let's just say they practice the art of Caveat Emptor." The Saurian officer replied pleasantly, instead.

"You'll find out what we mean when you meet them." The smiling Vulcan added.

"Thanks, guys. They sound like my kind of people."

***

Peter found it hard to ignore the stares of the people surrounding him as he sat with uncertainty at a table for one. He wondered if he would have to serve himself or if he would be waited on. There didn't seem to be any sign of a waiter. After a few minutes, he was about to leave when he was finally approached by a short bald being with huge ears. It was his turn to stare, since he had never seen anyone who looked like him before.

"What are you staring at, Hu-mon? Haven't you ever seen a Ferengi before?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the smiling Vulcan was back with his lizard friend. The Vulcan put a firm hand on the alien's shoulder. Peter thought for a moment that he was going to give him a neck pinch, but he didn't.

"As a matter of fact, Quark, he hasn't!" He then addressed Peter with another lopsided smile. "What did I tell you? Watch out for Ferengis." He looked back at the big-eared waiter, stretching out his hand. "All right, bud. Hand it over."

"Hand what over?" The Ferengi responded with mock innocence.

"My old-style communicator. It's Starfleet property. If you hand it over quickly, I won't tell Odo about the stash of Venus drug you're keeping for the Dabo girls."

Peter chuckled with amusement as the Ferengi sheepishly handed the communicator back to him. The Vulcan (?) then finally decided to formally introduce himself and his reptilian companion.

"Welcome to the twenty-fourth century, sir. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alice VF Cooper, the Seventh, and this is my commanding officer, Captain Dok Skwyr."

"Nice to meet you. How do you know who I am?"

"You'd be surprised how fast interesting information travels on this station. I have always wanted to meet someone of historical importance."

"Too bad that didn't happen, sir." Peter snorted. His stomach rumbled again. "Hey, pick pocket! What's today's special?"

"Aldebaran shell mouth chowder with fresh veggies." Quark answered quickly.

"Sounds delicious. How much?"

"How much do you have?" Quark asked greedily.

"Quark…" came a warning tone from Odo, who was standing in the doorway.

"Constable! Shell mouth doesn't come cheap. Anyway, I'm sure our distinguished guest doesn't have much latinum on him."

"What's latinum?" Peter asked curiously.

"A common currency around these parts," replied the man named Alice.

"I have credits for the medicine I was supposed to get on Star Base 42. Are credits still in use?"

"Not very much anymore, but they can be converted. How much do you have?"

"Fifty."

"You can double that amount with vohl races in the back." Offered Quark.

"Listen, you big-eared troll! I haven't eaten in almost a century and I'm hungry!" Peter snarled. "When I left the twenty-third century, a good bowl of Aldebaran chowder was four credits. You won't get a cent more! If my food is not here in five minutes and piping hot, I'm not leaving a tip!"

"Yessir!" The Ferengi scurried off.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Kirk, Chapter 3

The lizard and the "Vulcan" kept him company as he ate. They were very much impressed by the way he handled Quark. He began to feel a little more at ease and a little less self-conscious. He found out that his new acquaintance was only half Vulcan, but unlike his uncle's former first officer, embraced his Human half. Also, his mother had been a Vulcan and his father a Human. He was also a direct descendant of some sort of rock star from the twentieth century.

A crowd was starting to gather near the back of the establishment as Peter finished his dinner. He followed the two curiously as they made their way over to it.

"You are going to enjoy this, Mr. Kirk." Alice said. "Every once in a while, when they capture a few vohls, we have a race."

A Tellarite they seemed to know turned at their approach and explained further. "Vohls are vermin that occasionally infest this old bucket. By the way, when Captain Sisko brought tribbles back with him from the past, we had a hell of a time helping the captain find homes for all of them. Unfortunately, vohls aren't cute and they don't make good pets. They have one really redeeming characteristic, though. They can run really fast."

"What do they look like?" Peter asked, trying without much success to get a better look through the gathering crowd.

"Hairless rats." The Tellarite grunted.

"Yuck!" Peter responded. He noticed that several strange-looking people were approaching. Each was wearing some kind of metallic uniform and had a formation on their foreheads that looked remarkably like upturned spoons. "Who are they?"

"Cardassians." The Tellarite said in barely disguised disgust. "They are an evil bunch. They built this station seventy years ago when they took over and invaded Bajor, a nearby planet. They are like Klingons, only more primitive in their methods."

"Wonderful." Peter said, folding his arms across his chest. "What do the Bajorans look like?"

"Much more attractive than Cardassians—"

"Gavo!" Alice shot him a warning glance.

"Sorry, Commander, but it's true." He pointed with a furry paw to a woman with ridges on the bridge of her nose and an elaborate earring in her right ear. "That's a Bajoran."

"Place your bets!" A voice called out from beyond the crowd. A board had been set up and names had been given to the vohls. Peter grinned as he read them. There was "Warp Core Breach", "Cruising Cardassian", "Galloping Galaxy", "Athletic Andorian" and "Volatile Vulcan".

***

Peter still wondered how everyone knew who he was. He had only been on the station for three hours, and he really wasn't all that famous. Perhaps the attraction was his surname. The name "Kirk", even in his time, was irritatingly renowned. Peter was constantly being compared to his uncle, something he detested. Sometimes he wished people would just shut up and leave him alone. He happened to be unfortunate enough to be stuck with that moniker, and it seemed that people actually expected him to be like his infamous uncle. Perish the thought! What if the people on this station thought he was James Kirk? That would certainly explain some of the stares of the patrons of Quark's bar. Unfortunately, he did resemble his famous uncle. If they thought he was James Kirk, they were in for one hell of a disappointment.

"Not necessarily, sir." Interrupted a soft and pleasant voice. Peter looked up and saw a lovely Andorian female in a gray Starfleet uniform.

"You're a telepath." Peter stated a little irritably. It was not a question, but the woman nodded. Alice greeted her with affection.

"Forgive me for intruding upon your private thoughts, sir, and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Captain Tola. I command a starship named the Galileo Three. I am also an historian. I have always found your family most interesting."

"Have you now…." Peter responded a little uneasily, not quite sure what to make of her. He gestured towards an empty chair and she accepted, her movements graceful and fluid. "What interests you about my family, Captain?"

"My grandfather Shras knew your uncle to be a brave and honorable man. Grandfather met him when he was representing Andor on the way to the Babel conference."

"Brave, perhaps. Honorable? I wouldn't go that far."

"He saved many lives during his long career, sir."

"And destroyed many more! The Gamma Triangulans and the Hill People of Tyree's Planet weren't too thrilled with him!"

Tola winced. "Yes, those were two of the biggest mistakes that he made." She admitted sadly. She winced again because she read in his mind that his first cousin was murdered by a Klingon as a direct result of what happened on Gamma Trianguli VI.

"I see I made my point." Peter observed dryly.

"Yes, three quarters of the population of that planet were wiped out when their god machine was deactivated. They suffered severe weather changes and horrible epidemics. But…Peter…despite that error and the other one you mentioned, he saved your planet more than once and an entire star system before he died."

"You say he saved a star system? I thought he was killed by some cosmic str--!" He halted in shock. "Excuse me! I have to tell Cur—I mean Jadzia!" The phenomenon he encountered must have been the same one the Enterprise B met. It must have thrown his uncle forward in time.

"Who is Jadzia?" Tola asked as they watched Peter leap to his feet. He wasn't watching where he was going in his haste and collided with the Trill woman.

"Dax! That thing that overtook my shuttle must have somehow swept Uncle James to a future time!"

"Yes, I know, Peter. We don't have much time. That phenomenon is headed towards Deep Space Nine!"

***

Dax and Peter excused themselves and headed for the exit. Suddenly, they were stopped cold in their tracks by a brilliant flash of light. As it faded and their eyes adjusted, they found themselves in a darkened area by the entrance to Quark's bar. Correction, Dax thought, seeing a faded wall decoration, depicting the planet Earth with a bloody sword through it. Strains of a very old Earth song could be heard. It was live. Someone was singing in a throaty, sexy voice:

"_Once upon a time, there was a tavern…where we used to raise a glass or two…"_

They followed the source and both gasped. The twentieth century song was being sung with perfection by the Andorian woman Peter met earlier. He frowned, puzzled. Her uniform she had worn a moment before had been replaced by a slinky, low-cut midnight blue sequined gown. She was breathtaking. They stared along with her seemingly mesmerized audience, utterly transfixed.

"Incredible, isn't she?" Asked a man resembling the smiling Vulcan.

"Yes." Peter whispered, quite unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"She's the most famous entertainer in the quadrant…and I think I'm in love!"

After a couple more minutes, Peter tore his eyes away from the vision of loveliness and glanced back at the man who had spoken.

"Cooper?"

"Peter, he's not—" Dax started.

"The name is Furnier. Vincent Furnier, the Seventh. I don't believe we have met."

"Of course we—"

Dax elbowed him in the side and gave him a warning glance. He recovered quickly. "Uh…my name is Peter Kirk."

"Ah, are you a descendant of the greatest starship captain ever to command an Imperial craft?"

_Imperial craft? _Peter wondered, mystified. Then, he recalled a story about his uncle going to some sort of parallel universe, a story he always thought was a tall tale.

"No, not exactly." Peter answered carefully.

"Well, whoever you are, I'm the galaxy's best smuggler and thief, but I would trade it all for one night with Tola of Andor!"

"I believe it. She's gorgeous!" Peter whispered, watching her again as she finished the song and descended gracefully from the stage.

To Furnier's obvious delight and Peter's utter astonishment, and Dax's dismay, the Andorian woman glided over to them and smiled impishly.

"You would give up your life of pleasure just for one night with me? I am flattered."

"Don't you people ever get tired of intruding upon our universe?" Snapped another alien woman who looked exactly like Major Kira. She was wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit and a headpiece. She was being held, Dax observed, by two ugly Nausicans.

"It is not your universe any longer, 'Intendant'." Tola said her title contemptuously. She looked back at Furnier. "You have secured the station?"

"Yes, my love. At this rate, we will have our Terran Empire restored before the week is over."

"And you will, Vulcanian!" Roared another familiar voice. Peter and Dax whirled in astonishment, wonderment, and perplexity. "Or my name isn't James R. Kirk!"

"You're dead!" Peter blurted out, not noticing the strange middle initial.

"Obviously not, squirt. That pointy-eared bastard Spock thought he killed me. I just escaped from that blasted Nexus. That damned Vulcan made a fool out of me, pretending to be my loyal first officer. He's a traitor to the Terran Empire! Where is he? I'm going to slice his head off and feed it to a Klingon Targ when I get my ship back. I will restore our empire to its former glory !"

"There is no Terran Empire, Kirk!" The other Kira sneered.

"Silence that Bajoran mongrel!" The alternate Tola shouted angrily.

Furnier took out an agonizer and set it to its highest setting. As he placed it on the alternate Kira's neck, she screamed and collapsed.

"If she is dead, throw her worthless carcass out the airlock with the other garbage!" Furnier instructed coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dax frowned at the Andorian woman with a mixture of loathing and puzzlement. There was something unsavory about her, and something very odd was going on here. The Trill realized that she also couldn't take her eyes off of her. Dax momentarily observed Peter's reaction as well. His eyes seemed a bit glazed, as if he was dazzled by the Andorian singer's incredible physical beauty, but, at the same time, repulsed by her. Dax had to remind herself that Peter was still married, which was probably partly the reason for his mixed reaction—that, and their both witnessing the brutality of the agonizer. Both of them, like spectators who gather together after a car wreck, couldn't turn away. Like a deer caught in headlights, they both watched in awe and horror as the Bajoran woman wearing the head piece was dragged away. Then, suddenly, Dax figure out why Peter and she were reacting so strongly to the Andorian. She had taken the Venus drug. She spoke to Dax with all the charm of a cobra.

"You are correct, Jadzia Dax of the other side. I took the Venus drug so I could not only have a captive audience so Vince could stage a successful coup, but also because I knew that the intendant was a sexual deviant. I knew that she wouldn't be able to resist my offer to come to this station and entertain her." She smiled evilly, glanced at Furnier with admiration, and then continued. "It worked quite well, don't you think?"

Furnier nodded and smiled back.

"There is an ancient Terran saying I believe is appropriate at this time." He said proudly. "What comes up must come down. The Bajoran Alliance has fallen. We of the new Terran Empire reclaim this station as our own!"

"What about the intendant?" Dax inquired boldly. "Did you kill her?"

"Probably not, but she will soon he history. The mastermind behind this takeover is due to board the station in an hour. Captain Kirk, it is an extreme honor to meet you. You are a great historical figure and I thank you for your wonderful offer to help bring back our Empire. It will be much appreciated."

"How appreciated?" He asked, gazing at Tola lustfully.

"You will be made Emperor!" Furnier announced gleefully, noticing his interest in his girl and putting an arm around her protectively.

The last name of his uncle brought Peter temporarily out of his trance. He stared at him.

Tola smiled with realization. She turned to the elder Kirk with surprise. "I did not know you had a nephew, sir!"

"I don't…at least not since he died on Deneva." The alternate Kirk answered carefully, not revealing that he had murdered his brother and his family to rid the galaxy of the buzzing creatures, and to rid himself of possible competition. He killed over a million people. The alternate Tola knew that the other side frowned on such things, and that this Kirk couldn't possibly reveal this to the other Peter standing before them. They needed all the help they could get to bring the defunct empire back to its original glory.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I didn't die, 'uncle'!" Peter hissed angrily through clenched teeth. "You were so busy mooning over your first officer that you forgot all about me. Because of you—"

"Peter, shut up!" Dax warned sharply. "He doesn't need to know about that! He's not your uncle!" She turned to the other Kirk and addressed him with outward calm. "Captain, you don't seem to realize how long you have been out of circulation. A man named Picard is in charge of the Enterprise crew."

"Not anymore. I killed old baldy after he revealed a way out of the Nexus. I don't care what it takes, young woman. I want my ship back and the Empire restored!"

"Because of you…" Tola finished Peter's thought. "This man suffered from a debilitating nervous disorder for thirty years."

The alternate Kirk grinned.

"So, my counterpart had a bit of spunk after all."

Both Furnier and Tola laughed heartily. When they were finished, the evil Kirk asked again where Spock was. Dax guessed that he was probably dead on this side, since any kind of compassion or sympathy was despised over here. Spock, after finding a way of sparing the peaceful Halkans, was probably much hated for his efforts.

Peter began to wonder why he and his friend Dax were suddenly thrust into this loathsome universe. Could it be that his real uncle was responsible somehow? Maybe he was trying to reach him via the Nexus on the "good" side for some reason. Maybe somewhere along the line, Uncle James made a mistake (After all, he was famous for making some lulus!) and the two universes collided or switched places. But, Peter asked himself, why would Uncle James want to contact him, knowing how he felt about him?

***

Intendant Kira awoke and found herself in a brig cell. Being that nobody thought anyone could be able to escape from a Cardassian stronghold, there were no guards present. She shakily got to her feet, still numb and tingling from the agonizer. She felt for her communicator. Not surprised to find it gone, she smiled cunningly when she remembered that she had a subcutaneous transponder. She was always prepared for contingencies such as this. There was always someone who thought they could run the Bajoran alliance better than she could, and there was always someone willing to take over or at least die trying. She had underestimated Tola of Andor, thinking she was but a civilian. Andorians were notoriously crafty and treacherous, and known to be sympathetic to the Terrans, due to their long friendship and association with them since before the time of the Great Kirk. Standing now, she shook her head to clear it. It didn't work and made her momentarily lose her balance. She leaned against the wall to support herself. _Kirk…_She thought dully. _An interesting man, to say the least._ He was renowned in his earlier years for having a girl in every port and on every deck of his ship. However, this Kirk was almost old enough to be her father. A pity. If he had been thirty years younger, she wouldn't have minded being yet another conquest. Finally getting her bearings, and realizing she had very little time to waste, she pressed the transponder. She smiled as her personal shuttle's computer beamed her aboard.

***

The alternate Grand Nagus walked through the entry way with the grace and bearing of a queen. For an old Ferengi woman, her steps were quick and purposeful. She had just made herself Grand Nagus after she assassinated that fool Zek. Her first proclamation was to destroy all walking sticks in favor of a more humiliating image for her subjects to kiss. The image of the first Nagus was on her shoes. Most of her new subjects were in awe of her, and all Ferengi who had any sense stayed at a respectable distance as she walked along the promenade. They knew why she was here. She was going to avenge her sons' and grandsons' deaths by killing the intendant. She was also the mastermind behind the takeover of the station, deciding to ally Ferenginar with the Terrans. There was something about Humans she admired, but she didn't really know what that was. Maybe it was because of their underdog status, or maybe she was just a sucker for hard luck cases. She did admire their tenacity and unwillingness to be forever led by the Bajora, Klingons or Cardassians. They were still a powerful influence in the quadrant, despite their current status. Ferengi were, for many years, dangerously underestimated. Now that was about to change. The humans had offered her complete control of the quadrant, an incredible chance for profit. It was an offer impossible to refuse or ignore. She had learned about the treatment of Ferengi females in that alternate universe and found it most distasteful. In this universe, all Ferengi, regardless of sex, strove all of their lives for power, money and glory. Females wore clothes if they wanted to on this side, preferring soft fabrics like silk or satin because of their more delicate and sensitive skin.

She was met by Tola of Andor and Furnier. At their sides were two clones of a creature that called itself an Androsaurus Rex. They were a part of the Terran underground militia, personal body guards for those who assumed leadership of the re-emerging Terran Empire. They were cold, ruthless fighting machines, with no thoughts of remorse for maiming or killing. They were fiercely loyal to those they protected, and the Grand Nagus had assigned these two to guard the lives of these two co-conspirators. The Grand Nagus Ishka knew that Tola would never bow down and kiss her shoes, but she didn't expect her to. These two were going to make her the richest, most powerful Ferengi ever to rule this sector of the galaxy. The two from the other side were also still there, looking unsure about what to do next. Dax was thinking they ought to find Smiley so they could get the hell back to their own universe. Peter looked a little frightened, which was understandable. There was something oily about this version of his uncle. Despite being amused that female Ferengis were actually respected over here, Dax felt uneasy too. The other Kirk had sauntered into the bar for a Romulan ale.

"So, where's the bitch who killed my boys?"

"She's in the station's brig, Nagus." Tola replied, having changed her dress into something more functional. Peter observed that it looked a lot like Kira's uniform on the other side, except for the color. Red-orange would have clashed with her blue skin. Instead, it was a deep forest green. Very flattering, however, neither he nor Dax were very pleased by what they saw. They watched as Furnier handed the Nagus a phaser set to kill.

"Right this way, Madam Nagus." He said, pointing the way to the holding cells.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The enraged female Nagus whirled on Tola and Furnier.

"_**WHERE IS SHE?!"**_

"I do not know, Nagus." Furnier said. "Smiley O'brien was supposed to guard her. We should be asking where he is."

As if on cue, Smiley and the alternate Kirk walked in the hall together, each with a smug, satisfied look on his face. When they saw the boiling mad Ishka, they froze in their tracks for a moment. Then, Smiley noticed why she was so angry. Kira had escaped. Dax took a step forward, hoping to speak with Smiley about getting them home.

"Smiley—"

"Not now!" Tola barked. "We have business with you, tinkerer. Where is the intendant?"

The way she addressed him made his skin crawl, but he put on a brave front. "Relax, Tola. Captain James R Kirk and I put a little…present on her shuttle. She had beamed over there with a subcutaneous transponder."  
"What kind of 'present'?" The Nagus asked, calming herself, but still scowling.

"You will see in a few minutes when she goes into warp." Smiley said proudly.

"An old friend named Charlie gave me the idea." The evil Kirk said with a wink in Tola's direction.

The Andorian singer grinned broadly.

"You took off the baffle plate to the energy converter!"

"Yep. She's pork chops as soon as she goes into warp." James R Kirk answered with a nod. Before he finished the sentence, the station shook violently.

After the group recovered, the alternate Kirk congratulated Furnier, Tola and O'Brien and offered to buy them all drinks in order to celebrate Kira's apparent demise. Both Peter and Dax thought that the blast, if that is what it truly was, seemed mighty close for a shuttle that supposedly just went into warp, and suggested that they make sure that the intendant's shuttle was the one they blew up.

Tola agreed, and Dax and Peter led the way to OPS, the Andorian entertainer and the others following close behind.

Dax studied the sensor readings and noticed something very peculiar. There was indeed a shuttle that exploded, but it was not the kind of shuttle the intendant would use. It looked more like Peter's.

"Ridiculous!" Tola snapped, pushing Dax out of the way. "Why would this Earth man's craft be transported to this side? That is not Peter's shuttle! It's…it's MINE!!" She turned on Smiley and the evil Kirk. "You idiots! You blew up my ship! How in the hell am I going to get back to Andor?!"

Peter smiled with amusement. "Well, that's one way to take out the garbage."

"Very funny." The Andorian said, not amused. "That shuttle may have been old, but it was still spaceworthy. My bodyguards and I used it for nostalgic purposes, to show our people that not all hope was lost with regards to regaining our empire. I repeat my question, Smiley! How am I going to get back home?"

Smiley shrugged. "There are other ships around. You can use one of those. In fact, a Tellarite freighter is due to arrive here within the hour with supplies for Quark's bar. You can hitch a ride with them."

"I do not relish the thought of spending the time going home with a bunch of argumentative insufferable bores, but it looks like I have little choice, thanks to you two dorks." Tola grumbled, but she seemed resigned to the idea.

"There is another question remaining." Dax said dryly. "Where is the intendant? She wouldn't be stupid enough to take your shuttle, Tola."

"Quite right. She is clever. We seriously underestimated the witch. Any ideas, repairman?"

Smiley sighed and shrugged again. "She could be anywhere by now."

***

Both Peter and Dax thought of the possibility that the intendant had gone into their universe. The alternate Captain Kirk and Tola both agreed to let them go back to their own universe on the condition that they make a thorough search for the alternate Kira, and Smiley and the other Kirk accompany them. To Dax's dismay, Furnier told them rather offhandedly that they had known about the wormhole for quite some time, but were unwilling to try it because of the cloaked mines. Now that they were out of the picture, Dax reluctantly agreed to let them have access to it. Smiley was more than happy to bring them back with the device he constructed to bridge the two universes, but Kirk thought it might be more fun going through the wormhole. Peter even offered Tola his battered ship upon their return, if either O'Brien was willing to make repairs on it, as a consolation, in case Kira couldn't be found. Since Peter's craft was already about twenty years old, he didn't see any kind of security risk in giving it to the Andorian singer. This offer was also insurance, in case they found the other Kira, but the Deep Space Nine crew let her escape somehow.

The Nagus reluctantly supplied them with her own personal spacecraft for the trip to the other side. She thought it wouldn't be such a good idea to go over herself, knowing that no Ferengi on that side would accept a female Nagus. The thought of going over to that other reality intrigued her, though, and she wished them luck.

Going back to their own side via the wormhole was easy enough. Major Kira had the procedure all mapped out, and Dax had studied it after the major and Bashir had stumbled upon it and came back intact.

When they emerged from the wormhole, they could see that there were a couple of Federation starships and Klingon battle cruisers orbiting and docking at the station. The alternate Captain Kirk was impressed with the new Federation ship designs, although he thought that the Klingon crafts hadn't changed one bit, and said that the Klingons lacked imagination. The Nagus' shuttle contained the alternate Kirk, Smiley, Dax and Peter. Peter thought it might be a good idea for the alternates to disguise themselves as their counterparts, in order to have a better chance of apprehending Intendant Kira. Of course, they also considered the intendant probably had the same idea. Peter then considered that this would probably create a lot of confusion.

"I hear I'm married on this side." Smiley said. "I wonder what my wife is like."

"She's not 'your' wife, Smiley." Dax reminded him coolly. "You two are here for one reason and one reason only—to track down your Kira. Any monkey business with Keiko and I'll make sure you get back to your own side in many little boxes. Got it?"

"Of course," Smiley responded, knowing that that was just a bluff. "I was just trying to make conversation."

"Do you think I'll be meeting my milk toast counterpart?" The alternate Kirk asked.

"Possibly, if the Nexus let him go the same way your Nexus did."

Peter then smiled, glad that the telepathic Andorian wasn't here to repeat what he was about to say.

"James Kirk is many things, but he was never milk toast."

"You did say many times, though, Pete, that he was a Denebian slime devil." Dax joked.

Both Smiley and the alternate Kirk laughed. The jest lightened the atmosphere considerably, and Peter and Dax felt more comfortable with their alternate "companions".

"We are approaching the station." Dax said. "Kirk and Smiley, it would be within your best interests to keep your mouths shut until we are docked."

"Agreed," Smiley said. "If our intendant is listening, she will know we are here to get her."

***

At first, Intendant Kira had materialized on her personal shuttle. She planned to hide out on Bajor, but then thought better of it. She used Smiley's device to go into the other universe to lay low for a while, setting it for her counterpart's quarters. Unknown to everyone, the intendant had learned the secret of their Captain Kirk's success, the infamous Tantalus Device. Through the years as intendant, she had perfected it, making it smaller and portable. She took it with her when she went to the other side.

She knew that eventually someone would come after her. She planned to use the device on whoever did, even if that someone was the great Captain Kirk. To her, it was kill or be killed. She also took a hand phaser with her for good measure.

The intendant materialized right in front of the major, just as she was about to go on duty.

"You again!" The major hissed with disgust. "What is it this time? Did you tire of your Bariel this quickly?"

"No, sweetheart. I have to take your place for a while."

Before the major could respond, the intendant stunned her.

***

"Ferengi shuttle," The intendant said calmly in her best Major Kira imitation. "You may dock on upper pylon three."

"Acknowledged, Major." Responded the voice of Peter Kirk, obviously the best person to answer. However, the intendant knew that there were other occupants on the shuttle, and that Peter just came back from her universe. These people in this universe had been searching for him for well over a day. She could see the relief on their faces when they heard his voice.

"Mr. Kirk," Captain Sisko asked, "Is Jadzia with you?"

"Yes, sir." Answered Peter. "We just came back from the alternate universe. I don't know about Jadzia, but I'm awfully glad to be here."

Sisko smiled. "Your uncle is here, Peter. He escaped from the Nexus and wishes to speak with you."

Peter's expression turned stormy. "Does he now? Well, I don't want to talk to him!"

"Peter…" Dax admonished softly. "Maybe he wants to apologize for making you go through what you did. Give him a chance."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The intendant returned to Kira's quarters and thought she was still unconscious from the phaser stun. Satisfied, she took the Tantalus device out of her pocket and waited….

The major had actually regained consciousness not too long ago, but pretended to still be stunned. Through slitted eyes, she watched her counterpart curiously as she sat at her desk and activated the small device.

The alternate Kirk followed Peter into Quark's bar, having expressed an interest in meeting his double. Peter had no objection to that, and thought it might be interesting to see his uncle's face as he met his opposite after almost a century. Peter now knew the story about Uncle James and his crew accidentally encroaching into the other universe was no tall tale.

Uncle James was seated on a bar stool, facing the Ferengi bartender. Peter and the alternate Kirk approached him.

"You wanted to see me, uncle?" Peter asked sourly.

The elder Kirk turned. At once, Peter's years of bitter hatred and anger started to melt away. His uncle looked old and haggard, and he eyed his nephew tenderly.

"I always knew this day would come." He said softly. "Peter, I know you hate me, and you have a right to…but…can I please explain? You are my nephew and I love you. I think you deserve an apology and an explanation."

Tears formed in Peter's eyes, but he fought the urge to let them fall.

"Go ahead. Explain."

"First, I want to tell you that I'm sorry that you suffered so much from what those creatures did. I didn't want that to happen to you, since you are the only family I have left. I know you think I intentionally forgot about you, but that's not entirely true."

"Why were you more worried about Spock than me?"

James T. Kirk smiled, about to explain, when he noticed the alternate Kirk.

"What is he doing here?"

"Keep on the subject, uncle. Why did you ignore me?"

"I…uh…had received those now famous sealed orders to go and swipe the Romulan cloaking device. I had to devote most of my time to making it look like I was going crazy or having a nervous breakdown, in order to let everyone off the hook. In case anything went wrong, I would be the only one to blame. I couldn't explain this to you at the time. Being so young, you would not have understood. I had to keep silent to convince everyone that I was slowly losing my mind. My only regret is using you to make the plan work."

Suddenly, the alternate Kirk vanished with a flash of light. James knew in an instant what had caused the other Kirk to vanish.

***

Waking up from a heavy phaser stun was never one of Major Kira's favorite activities. She struggled to her feet, her legs wobbly. Gradually, she began to feel stronger, although the numbness and tingling in her legs and arms remained. The intendant was, no doubt, in OPS by now, masquerading as her. The major wanted to know why, but first she had to get access to the armory. She hoped the hike to it would get rid of her unsteady gait.

The door slid open at her approach. The corridor was empty and silent. The way she felt now, she doubted very much that she had the ability to charge into OPS with a phaser and assume her rightful place as first officer of Deep Space Nine. She decided it would be easier to go and get the gun, come back to her quarters, and pretend to still be stunned. She was growing tired of being caught off guard like this by the antics of her sleazy counterpart. It was time for the intendant to get a little of her own medicine.

***

Smiley saw what happened to "his" Kirk and heard this Kirk's warning to his nephew. Peter did as he was told; hoping that ducking would keep him from being disintegrated.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Kirk asked the man known as Smiley in astonishment.

"If by that you mean a Tantalas device, yes. The intendant is here on this station somewhere."

"Who's that?"

"An evil double of Major Kira from our universe." Smiley answered.

"Oh."

"I don't think you or Peter are in any danger. It's probably going to be me who gets fried next."

"Why would she want to kill you?" Quark asked.

"We have come after her because she is a fugitive. The Nagus sent us here to kill her for murdering her sons and her grandson."

"Then being here is not the smartest thing. Get out before she zaps you. I like our O'Brien. I would hate to have him walk in right now and have the intendant kill either one of you." The Ferengi barkeep paused for a moment, and then his face formed a puzzled frown. "_Her_ sons and grandson?"

***

_So, that's it! _Major Kira thought, startled. The device that the intendant was holding was a weapon of some sort. It was time to make her move. Quickly, she raised her back and withdrew the phaser she had hidden under her, took the safety off, aimed, and fired. The beam hit the intendant on the shoulder. She staggered backward and dropped the device from her now useless hand. It clattered to the floor and slid to within the major's reach, but Nerys didn't pick it up. Instead, she reset the phaser to kill and shot it to bits. The intendant was still conscious but unable to move. She glared at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Major dear? Finish me off. The Nagus will do it anyway, and death by your phaser is a far better way to go than what awaits me over there!"

"There will be no more killing today. I'm afraid you are out of luck."

***

Kirk never expected death to be like this. It seemed like just a second ago when he was pinned under a heavy piece of scaffolding. A few words were spoken to his new acquaintance Picard and then everything went black. The very next thing he was aware of was the sensation of being lifted out of a torpedo case, and hearing the dirt drop away from its smooth outer surface. Then, he heard a very familiar and distinctive voice. It was none other than Trelane, a being he never thought he would ever see again.

"Awake, awake, ye who sleeps in the dust!" Trelane quoted with a smirk. Kirk opened his eyes, sat up, and stared at him. He was wearing a gray Starfleet uniform.

"I see you changed your tailor. Am I in hell?"

"Certainly not." Trelane grinned. "As to my attire, I decided to modernize. I resurrected you. Boy, you Enterprise folks really get yourselves into nice fixes. You are very much alive and perfectly all right."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Trelane," Kirk asked, getting to his feet. "But…why? Not that I'm not grateful." He added hastily. He was beginning to feel a little strange, as if he had the ability to sprout wings and fly.

"I like you. I always have. We Q's have been watching you wonderfully complex humans for centuries…oh, but, of course, you already know that from the last time you saw me."

"Uh…right. What's this all about? And…what's a Q?"

"We are."

Kirk gave him a crooked smile. "So, now you are using the royal 'we', Squire?"

Trelane returned the amused look.

"I'm past that stage in my development, but thanks for remembering. No, I made you one of us. Now, if you wish, you can go back to the Nexus. I have only one condition."

Kirk sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"All right. What's the catch?"

"I gave you the ability to go back in time and fix all the stupid mistakes you made in your illustrious career, starting with your nephew, if you like."

"My nephew?"

"Yes. He hates your guts."

***

Major Kira and Peter listened with Quark to James Kirk's account of his amazing resurrection from the dead on the surface of Viridian III. Kirk told them that Trelane had actually made the star system as well as the Nexus, the latter being a "school" project that kind of got away from him. Trelane knew all along that Kirk was in the Nexus when Soren decided to destroy the Viridian system to divert it. He saw what happened; the whole story. Kirk had complimented Trelane on his improvements in planet making. At least this one had a breathable atmosphere.

Smiley decided to tell the Nagus that the intendant had escaped by her own craftiness. In a way, he admired her, and he really didn't want to kill her just so the Nagus would have her revenge. He decided to leave that up to her when the intendant returned to their universe.

"What are your plans now, Uncle James?" Asked Peter politely. "Are you going back to fix things?"

"No, what's done is done. Trelane isn't my lord and master, despite the fact he dug me up and resurrected me. I don't feel I owe him anything." He looked at his nephew and smiled. "But I would like to go back with you. It would be nice to see little Mary again. It's been a long time."

There was another sudden flash of light. Kirk and Peter whirled simultaneously. It was Trelane.

"We had an agreement, Kirk!"

James looked at his old nemesis with disdain. Trelane was more of a pain than Finnegan.

"I see your parents let you out to play a little too soon, Trelane. They should have grounded you for another hundred years. Go and bug some other poor slob. I made the only correction I'm going to, so buzz off!"

"Now you've done it!" Trelane shouted. "You've sealed your fate! I'm going to put you back in the Nexus until you come to your senses!" With a wave of Trelane's hand, James T. Kirk vanished instantly. "As for you, Peter Kirk, you are going back to where you belong!"

"Fine with me, Mr. Trelane. Just don't give me back my Den—"

"Peter, no!" Dax interrupted. "Don't give him any ideas!"

Trelane calmed himself and smiled benevolently. "Don't worry, dear lady. Peter's disorder is history. So long, don't worry about your uncle, and have a nice trip."

***

James Kirk immediately found himself back in his old house in the Nexus. He knew that Trelane had a short fuse and couldn't stay angry for long, so Kirk knew he wouldn't kill him or hurt Peter. James also realized that Trelane put him back here because that is where he wanted to be anyway. Kirk didn't feel guilty about the mistakes of his past. In fact, any feelings of guilt, pain or remorse seemed to take a back seat in this place. However, a thought that wouldn't go away resurfaced in his mind. He had seen that O'Brien guy somewhere before. He pondered this while he set his tea kettle to boil and dropped into his favorite easy chair. Also that Dax woman looked familiar. Kirk never forgot a pretty face. This one, especially. He had caught himself staring into that lovely face on more than one occasion while on Deep Space Nine, in an effort to recall where he had laid eyes on her before. Peter told him that she had been Curzon Dax in the old days, and, of course, Kirk met that Dax a few times, but how could this Dax be the same person? Kirk understood very little about Trills. Then, it came to him in a series of brilliant flashes. Jadzia Dax was on the bridge of his old ship during the tribble fiasco! He stood and gasped with astonishment. Not only her, but that O'Brien guy, who was masquerading as crewman Frahman. Also, Doctor Bashir! They must have gone back in time for some reason, Kirk thought. Captain Sisko, too!

"They were on my ship!!" He blurted out in the silence of his living room. That also solved another mystery of long ago. One of his actual female crew members had insisted that there was a Doctor Bashir on McCoy's staff. Bones McCoy, of course, swore up and down that there was no such person on his staff. Now, Kirk wondered what they were all doing there. He also realized a moment later that there was no one there to ask.

***

Peter found himself on his shuttle in orbit around Sherman's Planet. The shuttle was in beautiful shape and so was he. He wondered briefly why his uncle had considered Trelane to be such a wild thing. His behavior seemed normal enough, and at least he had been true to his word. He hoped his uncle made it back to the Nexus and that wherever he was, he was happy. He also now had proof that he had been in the future. Nobody in the twenty-third century could cure Deneva disorder, a malady he was very glad to be free of. Peter still planned to set up that trust fund for that future doctor who had cured him.

Peter only dreaded one thing now; seeing Curzon again, now that he no longer hated his uncle James. In recent years, Curzon had grown tired of Peter's bad mouthing, and they hadn't seen each other for quite some time, but they were still friends. Now, even Peter knew he had gone overboard in black balling his uncle, and now he regretted it. Would Curzon believe him if he told him he had forgiven his uncle? Only time would tell.

***

Intendant Kira was led to the main transporter pad in handcuffs. Major Kira decided not to press charges, but let Odo do whatever he wanted to punish her. He chose exile on the Ferengi ship, fixing it so it would only go into the wormhole. He didn't care where she went from there, just as long as she stayed out of this universe or this quadrant for at least two years. To their surprise, she agreed, but they wondered if she would really keep her word. They trusted her about as much as they could push the station by hand. Major Kira hoped the Nagus would make good on her threat and get rid of her troublesome double forever. That would be nice.

***

Quark stood in front of Captain Sisko's desk, aghast, as he found out the identity of the female Nagus on the other side. Then, he grinned with greedy impishness. Females weren't terribly bright. If he were to do to the other side, he could try and take over her financial empire! What a prize he could take back with him from that other universe. Little did Sisko know what he had on his devious little mind as he left his office.

THE END


End file.
